The Rise of the Frozen Guardians II: Winter's Heart
by Allaynia
Summary: [ REVAMP IN-PROGRESS ] After the ordeal with Pitch, Jack Frost and Queen Elsa's lives slowly return to normal...or does it? With Elsa now able to see him and Jack realizing the little girl had turned into a beautiful woman, where does this take the pair? Especially when an old "accident" comes back to haunt them. [ Jack Frost x Elsa ] [ Sequel to The Rise of the Frozen Guardians ]


Before we get on to the story, I have an a "little" author's note.

For the readers of my **The Rise of the Frozen Guardians II: Winter's Heart **series, as of February 18, 2014, this is an announcement to say that I will be **revamping my story** starting with this chapter.

**WHAT?! WHY?!**  
One main reason: I've become dissatisfied with it. =_=

After reading and re-reading, I've felt that it isn't going in the direction I want it to go. My initial intention was to make it focus on Jack and Elsa's relationship, but then it turned into something about the Guardians. In my eyes, it became confused as I continued writing.

As such, I'm revamping my story so that it'll become more cohesive and focus on only one issue at a time.

**So does that mean that everything you've written so far will be gone?  
**Yes and no. Yes, in that I'm not going with the current story flow and I'm starting over from the beginning. But no, I'm not getting rid of the scenes completely. A lot of the important ones - such as the Guardians' and Romeo and Valentine's involvement - will be in the story but probably rewritten as something else or I'll only tweak a few things so it can fit into place better.

**Ohhh. Okay, so how are you revamping it?  
**I don't have everything set in stone yet, but this is what I'm sure that will happen - I will retain the title, but focus on what it was originally supposed to focus on: Jack and Elsa's relationship. I'm changing the way of the drama unfolding to tackle another central issue that a reader pointed out and amping up the fluff because I'd like to elaborate more on the 6 to 8 months after the events of The Rise of the Frozen Guardians. It doesn't sit well with me right now that I just *hint* as to how they fell in love as it makes for very clumsy feeling around for footing as I continue to write. So given that, I'll be going into this development a little more and turn it into a sort of fluffy, slice-of-life series that I hope will tickle the readers with sweetness. XD

The Guardians and my OCs may have a part in it still though - but it will go in one of two routes: a) it'll be less than what I've included from the initial way I've presented the series and will mostly lead to hinting them having more knowledge of the relationship than just randomly finding out about it from total ignorance; b) I'm keeping the ignorance for the Guardians and it'll be my OCs that play a bigger part for further plot development.

**But if you're focusing on that, then where do the Guardians and your OCs come in? o.o?  
**This is the good news for some of the readers that wanted more out of me. If my sequel is short, then I'll integrate it into it, but first focus on the development. I will say though that this route is less unlikely.

For the more likely route, if The Rise of the Frozen Guardians II: Winter's Heart will go to the direction I think it will or my bunnies may get too carried away with writing that it will turn into a (little) novel, then I'll be making **The Rise of the Frozen Guardians III: Eternal Snow**. This will focus on what was unfolding for what I initially had in my sequel: the intervention of the Guardians and an issue from Elsa's side that has yet to be revealed. And I'm sure as heck not revealing it now. Hehe. XD

But anyway, that's all for me. Consider this the first part of the revamp and the new Chapter 1. All other chapters have been removed to further reflect the revamp.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **Taken from my first version, "During the first week, Elsa would jump back in surprise when he would enter through her room's window unannounced."

**Pairing: **Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa) with minor Kristoff x Anna (aka Kristanna)

So this is the start of all the revamping. Sorry to those who liked the flow of it before, but I really felt that I had to change it up.

This story will take a more light-hearted direction, but also go deeper into the relationship between Jack and Elsa. The involvement of my OCs, more than the Guardians, will be pending, depending on how it all plays out.

With that being the case, on with the show~ XD

If it wasn't already obvious, this is the sequel to my "The Rise of the Frozen Guardians" story. Please read that before this. ^^

Read and enjoy, but reviews are love too. XD

* * *

It was the start of a new day with the sun shining brightly and its rays peeking through the window of Elsa's room, greeting the queen a cheery 'good morning'. Eyelids drew back in a blink, revealing blue eyes before they closed again. This act repeated several times to adjust to the strong light of summer, but even while her bed called for her to continue sleeping, she knew she had duties to fulfill. With her strong sense of obligation pushing at her mind, she sat up on her bed and stretched with a yawn, awakening the muscles that rested as she slept.

Once she felt she was limber, she sat up on her bed before pushing off the sheet and standing to walk to her window with gentle steps. Letting out another yawn as she grabbed the curtain, she drew back one of the large sheets and was greeted by-

-a face floating outside her open window with a grin.

"Good morning, Elsa!" Jack said cheerily.

The queen let out a yell as she jumped back from her window in surprise, falling backwards to land on the floor of her room and awaiting the impact-

-that never came. Instead, she felt a strong breeze blow from behind her, pushing her upright and into the waiting arms of her friend, Jack Frost. The spirit in turn chuckled as he caught the surprised queen, reveling in the amusement of having her caught off-guard.

But as he met her stern, annoyed eyes, he gave her an apologetic smile, though it did little to hide his mirth.

"Sorry about that, your majesty," he said with a chuckle, helping her to her feet. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared," she denied with a light push and a cross of the arms. "You just...caught me by surprise."

"Again?" he said with a chuckle. "Well, I _did _try to be a little less quiet this time, just like you said," he said with a smirk. "But even then, you still can't get use to it? It's the third time this week."

"I wouldn't think that a floating face is something to get used to," she retorted, matching his smirk with one of her own.

And just then, they heard a flurry of steps from the hallway and the door bursting open, revealing a small group of guards with their weapons at the ready.

"Your highness!" the one at the lead said. "We heard you scream! Are you alright?"

Elsa straightened herself and raised her hand to direct their attention to her with a small smile. "Yes, not to worry. As you can see, I am fine, Captain. It was just that..." She directed a side glance to the amused Jack that floated above the small group. "...I saw a bird that suddenly flew by my window. It isn't a matter to worry about."

Her features softened as she gave them a reassuring but elegant smile, prompting them to slowly lower their weapons. "Now, please leave. I would like to attend to my morning rituals before the meeting with the King and Queen of Corona."

With a final salute and chorus of "Yes, your highness!", the guards left the room in an orderly fashion...

...but not without Elsa catching wind of one guard grumbled in a whisper "This is the third time this week," promptly followed by the sound of a smack to the face and a cry of pain.

Elsa quietly laughed at the exchange as Jack used the wind to blow the door gently closed, his laughter mingling with hers. Once he floated from the area close to the door to join her by the window, Elsa tried to appear level as she faced him, but was obviously failing.

"Alright," she said in good nature. "You've had your fun with this, but you know that it has to stop."

"Does it? I kind of like seeing the look of surprise on your face every morning."

"Jack," she said in a warning tone.

He only chuckled in response. "Alright, alright. Would a warning before entering work for you then, your highness? Maybe a snowflake through the window or a dusting of snow in the middle of your room?"

She rolled his eyes. "_Or _you could just knock and I can allow you enter my room."

Jack blinked twice. "I have to _knock_? But that's so...boring. Where's the fun in that?"

She chuckled. "Need I remind you, Sir Frost, that this is the chamber of Arendelle's queen." She crossed her arms. "Not to mention that I'm a woman and you are a man - spirit or not. So wouldn't that just be a part of common courtesy to ask permission before entering a lady's room?"

The spirit sat on the ledge of the window and sulked with his arms crossed. "I'd gotten away with that for the past 20 years and you're asking me to change _now_, of all times?"

"Taking into consideration that I couldn't _see _you for the past 20 years, then yes," Elsa said. Immediately after the statement, a memory flashed in her mind that made her giggle lightly. "Though I _do _admit that I thought that you were a snowman until I was 13."

A short silence fell as the Guardian gave Elsa an incredulous look.

"A snowman? Of all things in the world, it a _snowman_? Seriously?"

"You didn't give me much description of yourself. I simply had to use my imagination."

"Hey, I resent that. I may be a winter spirit, but I'm definitely not _made _of snow."

She laughed lightly and she approached him as he sulked again before placing a finger beneath his chin to tilt his head upward to meet hers.

"I know. And I apologize for that. But going back to the matter at hand, knocking would only be a small change." She gave him a soft smile. "I'm sure you'll manage."

He continued to sulk. "And I _really _have to?"

"If you can," she said with a light laugh. "For my sake, if anything? I'd rather not have the guards come running in every time you catch me by surprise."

She thought she heard him grumble about it "being the best part" but decided to let it slide. After a moment of reluctance and a glance at her eyes, Jack sighed again and pouted as he stood up from where he sat. "Fine then. But I'm exercising the right to come in without permission during emergencies."

The queen gave him a smile. "Fair enough.

* * *

The next day, Elsa instantly regretted to having that condition set with Jack when the spirit had apparently created a mini shower of snow in her room while she was sleeping, covering the floor with a layer of white.

She sighed. "Jack..."

"What? You said I could come in during an emergency."

"Oh? What was the emergency?"

A short pause.

"Um..."

She sighed again, a smile playing at her lips. "You were bored while waiting for me to wake up, weren't you?"

"...if I say yes, does that mean it's an emergency?"

"No."

"Then I...didn't?"

The dubious nature of his answer made Elsa sigh for the last time that morning as she cleaned up the snow with a wave of her hand.

_Mental note_, she thought. _Set some more ground rules for Jack. If he just breaks them, then find a way to keep him occupied while I'm sleeping._

Despite all the chaos in the morning, Jack noted that the queen still had a smile on her face after every single ordeal. He, in turn, smirked in triumph as she made her way to the baths for the start of her morning routine.

_Mission accomplished._


End file.
